Gwyn Reynolds
Gwyn Reynolds, also known as in Japanese, is a character in the anime/manga series, Beyblade Burst Rise. He fights with his Beyblade Regalia Genesis Hybrid. Appearance Gwyn is a boy of average height with pale skin, fuchsia eyes, and white hair styled in a side braid. He mainly wears a white jumpsuit with a turquoise fur collar, a sea-green colored jacket that usually hangs over his shoulders, a black tie, white boots, and a gold-yellow belt. Personality Gwyn's character can be best described as enigmatic. He possesses high intelligence, often drawing arithmetic equations in order to find a way to make new Beyblade parts and figure out new strategies. Gwyn is rather introverted and serene; often keeping to himself, soft-spoken and quite apart from people due to his ambition for math. He is also highly adaptable, as he won his first ever Beyblade Battle despite having never played the sport before and having no prior experience. However, Gwyn can also be somewhat vain; even taunting as he scoffed at Joe Lazure. He also ignores anyone he feels is distracting him. On the surface, Gwyn appears kind and friendly, helping Dante to develop his Imperial Dragon. However, he is later revealed to have ulterior motives and seeking to destroy his Bey. When his plan didn’t work, he became frustrated and left his group of friends. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst Rise'' Beyblades * Regalia Genesis Hybrid: Gwyn's primary Beyblade in ''Beyblade Burst Rise''. Special Moves * Superior Turbo * Regalia Scream: Genesis channels its energy to its contact points and uses them to hit the opposing bey, resulting in the opposing bey being knocked out of bounds. * Regalia Big Bang: Regalia Genesis' Hybrid driver activates granting it a boost in speed while it stays in the center of the stadium, and then it channels all the energy it has into its contact points while it collides with the opposing bey, resulting in a gigantic explosion that causes the opposing bey to burst. Beybattles Anime Appearances Beyblade Burst Rise * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 29|''Episode 29 - Assault! King of Hell - Arthur!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 30|''Episode 30 - The Bey of Demise! Apocalypse!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 31|''Episode 31 - Serious Birth! Imperial Dragon!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 32|''Episode 32 - Battle at Hell Tower!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 33|''Episode 33 - Genesis Activates!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 34|''Episode 34 - Diabolos’ Counterattack!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 35|''Episode 35 - Dragon vs. Apocalypse!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 36|''Episode 36 - Can It Be Broken!? The Infinite Lock System!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 37|''Episode 37 - Dragon vs. Genesis!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 38|''Episode 38 - Aurora! Superior Turbo!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 39|''Episode 39 - Revive! Diabolos!]] Relationships Dante Koryu Initially, Gwyn seemed friendly towards Dante and became intrigued by him because of his defeat of Arthur and decided to be with his group for a while until the Hell Tower Arc; analytically studying Dante's battle and fluently learning about Beyblade in the first battle. After the Hell Tower Arc, Gwyn started to develop an interest in the concept of destroying beys due to seeing Arthur destroy both Dante's and Delta's beys and even tried to destroy Dante's Dragon, failing in the process. Quotes Gallery Beyblade Burst GT Gwynn.png Beyblade Burst Rise Gwyn Reynolds 2.png Beyblade Burst Rise Dante, Delta, Arthur, and Gwyn Poster.jpg 5A783AB3-0EED-4133-9B50-D138479E3CDD.jpeg|Gwyn in Gatti’n’Roll Trivia * Gwyn is one of the four Beyblade Burst Rise characters whose initials are the same as their Bey: '''R'egalia 'G'enesis, the others being Pheng Hope, Blindt DeVoy, and Arthur Peregrine. * Gwyn’s voice actress, Sumire Morohoshi, also voices Maru, from Shogun Steel. References Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Category:Main Characters Category:Beyblade Burst